Jika Kelak
by Ayato Amagiri
Summary: Aku tidak ingin apapun. Aku ingin hidupku menjadi dua. Sehari saja, aku ingin menunggumu di sana. Menunggu sepanjang malam. Menunggu kita berbagi kenangan indah bersama lagi. Namun, itu semua menjadi gelap. Kamu melihatku seolah aku orang lain. Dan aku kembali melakukan hal itu kembali. Ku menari dalam kegelapan. #EventDrabbleFI2019


**Disclaimer:**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi _

_._

_._

**Jika Kelak**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: **T

[Naruto] x [...]

.

**Presented By**

Ayato Amagiri a.k.a Nerdboys

.

**Summary**:

Aku tidak ingin apapun. Aku ingin hidupku menjadi dua. Sehari saja, aku ingin menunggumu di sana. Menunggu sepanjang malam. Menunggu kita berbagi kenangan indah bersama lagi. Namun, itu semua menjadi gelap. Kamu melihatku seolah aku orang lain. Dan aku kembali melakukan hal itu kembali. Ku menari dalam kegelapan.

* * *

**Jika Kelak...**

_Jika kelak, aku tak lagi membalas pesanmu  
__dan itu membuatmu merasa sedih,  
__ingatlah aku pernah begitu bahagia,  
__menanti dan mendapati namamu yang muncul di layar ponselku_

_._

Kuperhatikan langit oranye menghiasi langit, diujung taman, menatap kerumunan burung dara yang mencari kehangatan di dalam sarangnya. Sehelai bunga sakura terakhir melayang jauh dibawa angin dan mendaratkan dirinya di atas rambut pirangku. Helai bunga yang begitu lembut, persis seperti rambutmu saat kubelai.

"Ingatkah kamu ketika aku membelai rambutmu?"

Aku bergumam kecil. Senyum merekahmu yang tak akan kulupakan, harum yang sama ketika kamu bersamaku.

Kita menari dan bahagia bersama di bawah pohon pembawa harapan ini...

* * *

**Jika Kelak...**

_Jika kelak, aku mengabaikanmu __dan itu  
__membuatmu merasa kecewa, __ingatlah  
__aku pernah begitu bersyukur __mengetahui  
__bahwa ada seseorang seperti kamu yang rela singgah pada seorang aku_

_._

Jiwaku bergetar mendengar merdunya senandungmu, itu bagaikan stimulan dalam hidupku. Jutaan bintang kalah sinar akan dirimu, mungkin hiperbola ini terlalu melewati batas khayal, tapi itulah yang kurasakan.

Senyum milikmu menghapuskan semua kenangan kelamku. Aku sangat bersyukur mengenalmu dalam hidupku. Kamu memberi kehangatan yang merasuki roh-roh gelap daku dan membangkitkan diriku dari jurang gelap.

"Keajaiban. Kamu adalah keajaiban dalam hidupku."

Ketika melihatmu, menatapmu, merasakanmu. Membelaimu dalam dekapku, mengelus pipi manismu, dan memegang erat tangan lembutmu. Itu adalah keajaiban dalam hidupku dan tidak akan lenyap dari sanubariku.

Walau kamu yang sekarang, tidak bersamaku lagi..

* * *

**Jika Kelak...**

_Jika kelak, aku tak bercerita lagi padamu  
dan itu membuatmu merasa asing,  
ingatlah aku pernah begitu bersemangat  
mengumpulkan apa saja yang kulalui  
untuk dibagi hanya denganmu  
_

_._

Apakah kamu akan kembali? Kembali memegang tanganku seperti dulu?

Akankah kita akan melangkah bersama di pinggir pantai lagi seperti saat itu?

Mungkinkah kita akan menyusuri jalanan tengah malam dan menikmati desir angin malam bersama?

"Mungkinkah itu?"

"Akankah itu?"

"Bisakah itu kembali terjadi seperti sebelumnya?"

Aku benar-benar bersemangat ketika membayangkannya. Sungguh, kenangan bersamamu tidak akan kulupa. Itu akan selalu kusimpan di lubuk terdalam. Dan kutahu, itu tidak bisa kugapai lagi...

* * *

**Jika Kelak...**

_**"**__Jika kelak, aku tak mencarimu lagi dan itu  
__membuatmu merasa tak berharga,  
__ingatlah aku pernah begitu peduli,  
__memastikan kamu baik-baik saja di manapun kamu berada**"**_

.

Ku menatapmu dari kejauhan, bersamanya.

Kamu tersenyum bahagia dalam rangkulannya.

Terasa kenangan kita seperti lenyap ditelan sang kesedihan.

Kamu tertawa bersamanya, seolah tidak ada rasa sesal di hidupmu.

"Tak adakah ruang bagiku lagi di sana?"

Kurasa tidak ada.

Aku tersenyum. Hanya tersenyum, dan rasanya sakit...

* * *

_"_**Terima kasih...**_"_

"Terima kasih, pernah ingin mengenalku di saat ada begitu banyak orang lain yang lebih baik untuk kau temani..."  
"Terima kasih, karena pernah menjadikanku bagian dari hidupmu di saat ada begitu banyak orang lain yang lebih pantas memasukinya..."  
"Terima kasih, karena bersedia memulai cerita ini bersamaku..."  
"Aku benar-benar berterima kasih..."

.

Matahari tenggelam ditelan horizon, senja pergi diganti malam.

Dinginnya malam menusuk setiap sel tulangku. Benar-benar dingin di sini tanpamu dan kamu berada dalam kehangatan pelukannya. Benar-benar sepi di sini tanpamu dan kamu berbagi suka ria pembawa keceriaan bersamanya.

"Di manapun kamu berada, kuharap kamu mengenangku dalam hidupku."

Walaupun kutahu,

Itu tak mungkin terjadi.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu.."

**.**

**.**

**End**

**.**

* * *

**A/N:**

** My first Drabble... Agak membingungkan bukan? Yap, tapi inilah punyaku. Rasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh tokoh utama dan kalian akan mendapatkan yang kalian inginkan. Siapakah yang dibicarakan tokoh utama? Semoga kalian tahu and thanks for reading :))**

**#DrabbleFI2019**

**#EventDrabbleFI2019**


End file.
